happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Swimming Less-ons
Swimming Less-ons is an HTFF episode. In this episode, Wooly teaches 7 students on how to swim, but 2 drift off to the recreation center. Starring Roles *Wooly Featuring Roles *Quacks *Bun *Todd *Ariel *Toad *Josh *Pointy Appearances *Elliott *Jerky *Hatchy *Llamas Plot Wooly is seen hiring his llama townfolk to build a pool and recreation center. After 2 days of building, the llamas finally build the center. Soon, they put up posters (in their language) for swimming lessons in a shallow pool. Toad and Josh see the poster and decide to try it out. Meanwhile, at Todd's, Todd decides to go to the recreation center to work up his ego. Toad sees Ariel, and says hello, but Ariel doesn't hear him and just ignores him from the speakers she's wearing Toad wonders what happened, but doesn't question it. Bun is seen delivering buns as snacks to the center, when he sees they're signing up for swim lessons, so he delivers the buns, goes back home, and puts on trunks. Soon, Josh, Quacks, Ariel, Bun, and Toad are ready for swimming lessons. First, Wooly demonstrates a move he calls the "Sdftdc", where you jump nose-first into the water. They try to do it, until Pointy shows up late, but doesn't want to swim, so he goes to the recreation center. Toad tries to land the jump, only to not float to the surface and bruise his arm. He cries, but then stops crying. Josh then does the move, only to fracture a bone. He cries too, and then gets out of the pool, only to then slip and cracks his skull. Toad, Bun, and Ariel freak out, while Quacks doesn't notice and gets straight to swimming. He too, like Josh, breaks his arm, bent his beak, and has to wear a cast for jumping into the shallow end. Todd and Pointy are lifting weights. Todd tries to lift a heavy weight, only to fail. Pointy has more strength and actually lifts it, only for his beak to stop him from lifting the weight above his head. He scowls, and then tosses the weight to Todd, who struggles to carry it. Pointy then runs on a treadmill. He accidentally made his treadmill go into "fast" mode with his beak. He runs very fast and almost gets sucked in, but doesn't, only to trip on Todd's tail and get saved from being pulled in because of his beak. He takes a breath, and then does the hurdle section. Todd barely can jump over a high one, so he eats a piece of a bun and gets enough courage to jump the hurdles, making Pointy trip and have to sharpen the tip of his beak again. He thinks about Origin of the Beak again, and cries. Bun and Toad are supposed to help each other swim, but since they actually hurt each other by kicking each other, Wooly teaches them a lesson by hitting their heads with a baton, only for Toad's eyes to fall out of his head. Wooly thinks he's perfectly fine, so he pats him on the head. Bun is starting to get worried, until he gets lured by his own buns he baked. He follows the scent to see Pointy, with the box of buns all to himself. He asks Pointy if he could have a bun, but Pointy only ate more. Bun bounces on top of Pointy's belly, and takes a bun. Pointy then gets up, but then gets stepped on by the beak by Todd's foot, as Todd screams in pain. Pointy gets up again, only to get decapitated by a dumbbell. Bun gets back to swimming, and so he has to face off with Ariel. Bun gets ready to do the best dive ever, until Elliott accidentally shuts off the water, which makes Bun splatter on the floor of the pool. Quacks goes up next, but can't swim with his cast, also with the water off, so he kills Elliott with his poison, and turns on the water, only to drown since he has a cast. Wooly liked his performance and clapped, until Ariel went up. She flew to the pool, and then accidentally crashes into Hatchy, who was just just swimming. As both Hatchy and Ariel died, Jerky, a bystander, just said "lame" in clear English. Suddenly, Wooly goes to the recreation center to train only to break his spine on a hurdle. Todd, who saw Wooly die, called Jerky to help him lift this heavy block of metal, and Jerky accepted, just so he can humiliate Todd. Todd lifted as high as he could, but Jerky got crushed as Todd dropped it and ran. He lifts it on his own, and does it, until he gets shot in the arms by cleavers and drops it. Moral Every splash you take makes you stronger. Deaths *Josh cracks his skull. *Toad's eyes fall out. *Pointy is decapitated by a dumbbell. *Bun splatters on the pool floor. *Elliott dies of Quacks's poisonous claws. *Quacks drowns. *Ariel bumps into Hatchy and they both drown. *Wooly's spine breaks. *Jerky and Todd get crushed by a metal block. Trivia *All main characters died in this episode. *This is Ariel's first featuring role. *Josh's death is similar to Sniffles's death in the canon HTF Break Moppin' Up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors